1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to firmware recovery systems, particularly to baseboard management controller (BMC) firmware recovery system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Intelligent platform management interfaces (IPMI) are widely applied in computer system to monitor characteristics of a computer system, such as temperatures, voltages, power supply, and fan speed. A baseboard management controller (BMC) is a core feature of the IPMI. When firmware of the BMC is corrupt (e.g., damaged, missing information), it cannot support the BMC to start and realize these functions. A typical method to update the corrupt firmware of the BMC is based on an operating system (OS). BMC recovery programs must be preset in the OS to update the corrupt firmware.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.